Fade to Black
by Morgana Black
Summary: E o que você fará quando for posto em xeque, Pequeno Rei? O que você fará?” Regulus Black POV


"Às vezes parecia que, de tanto acreditar  
Em tudo que achávamos tão certo,  
Teríamos o mundo inteiro e até um pouco mais:  
Faríamos floresta do deserto  
E diamantes de pedaços de vidro."  
(Andrea Doria – Legião Urbana)

**Dedicatória: **_Esta Fanfic foi escrita para o Amigo Oculto da Família Ficwriters e um presente muito humilde para a fofa Kimberly Desiree (vulgo Asrail). Espero que você goste um pouco do meu presente e que me desculpe pela demora. Mas a fanfic foi escrita de coração e tem todo o meu carinho por você. Eu e o Regulus te adoramos. (L)_

_²Fanfic inspirada na música "Fade to Black", da banda Metallica._

**Fade to Black**

**Prólogo**

_**Life it seems, will fade away  
**__A vida, parece, irá esmorecer  
__**Drifting further everyday  
**__Derivando mais longo a cada dia_

_Trevas._

Nunca estive em um lugar tão assombroso. As águas escuras lançam-se contra os rochedos, como se tivessem a ânsia maníaca de destruir tudo o que parece sólido e seguro; e o vento frio da noite nos envolve sem chance de evasão, como se fosse o hálito frígido da morte. Eu sei, sinto que isso é um aviso do meu destino, mas não consigo evitar o sentimento de angústia por saber que estive errado por tanto tempo.

_Nós nunca erramos, estamos além, muito além disso. Mesmo que seja tarde, a consciência do erro nunca chega. _

_Um Black não erra._

Não vou ter a oportunidade de assumir a minha estupidez por não ter acreditado em você, Sirius, meu irmão, que tentou inutilmente abrir os meus olhos; mas tenho a esperança de que as minhas ações serão capazes de sanar um pouco do mal que acabei ajudando a construir. Acredito que estou pensando em você justamente neste momento por termos sido tão tolamente intolerantes com as nossas diferenças.

Nunca houve união, amizade, nada que mostrasse que éramos irmãos; fomos arrogantes demais em defender o que achávamos ser o certo.

_Arrependimento que consome e fortalece._

E foi tarde demais quando notei que o meu caminho só me levaria à escuridão.

**I**

_**Getting lost within myself  
**__Se perdendo dentro de mim mesmo  
__**Nothing matters no one else  
**__Nada importa, ninguém mais  
__**I have lost the will to live  
**__Eu perdi a vontade de viver_

Dizem que quando estamos à beira da morte, todos os nossos atos, todas as nossas lembranças desfilam diante de nossos olhos, como se revivêssemos tudo o que fizemos. Agora que sinto o bafejar da morte tão próximo a mim, lembro com nitidez assustadora todas as tolices cometidas, cada mínima palavra que tenha dito e ouvido até então.

Eu poderia dizer que todas as minhas ações passadas foram, em sua maioria, feitas por eu ter sido influenciado pelos ideais da nossa família, mas você sabe que isso é uma mentira. Como você me disse certa vez, nós temos escolhas. Você escolheu viver da maneira mais adversa possível daquilo que aprendemos quando éramos crianças, assim como Andrômeda escolheu viver em virtude do amor que sente por aquele nascido-trouxa.

Escolhas, decisões... no entanto, eu apenas conseguia enxergar um único caminho. Destino, sina, fortuna. Não importava, eu não tive a capacidade de enxergar que eu poderia tomar o destino em minhas mãos e moldá-lo conforme a minha vontade.

Gostaria de saber se você se lembra da época em que nossa prima fugiu - embora eu não tivesse bem certeza de que aquilo havia sido mesmo uma fuga. Andrômeda não era o tipo de pessoa que dissimularia uma atitude desse tipo, principalmente por ter feito questão de anunciar para a família inteira que carregava o filho de um sangue-ruim.

Ainda havia certa exaltação em mamãe e em tia Druella, que lançavam as maiores ofensas contra Andrômeda. E claro, eu apenas observava de longe, sem manifestar o que eu achava daquilo tudo porque, na verdade, eu pouco me importava com nada o que não fosse de meu interesse. Para mim a nossa prima havia sido a pessoa mais idiota do mundo por envergonhar a família por causa de um sangue-ruim e eu achava que ela merecia todas as injúrias e ofensas e maldições por isso.

Mas eu sabia que você não havia ficado totalmente feliz. Eu sentia que você experimentava um misto de alegria e pesar com o que ela havia feito. O motivo da sua alegria eu soube porque você mesmo fez questão de esbravejar para quem quisesse ouvir o quanto ela foi corajosa em fazer o que queria, em se libertar daquele inferno - como você costumava se referir à nossa casa em Grimmauld Place. E eu o odiava absurdamente por dizer aquelas coisas porque, afinal de contas, aquele era o nosso lar, o seio do nosso clã. Você ria e zombava do quanto eu era ingênuo e idiota por acreditar que nós, os Black, éramos uma família, por acreditar na crença do _Toujours Pur_ e confiar cegamente nos preceitos que nos foram ensinados.

Você, com seu tão nobre espírito grifinório nunca irá admitir que era egoísta o bastante para ficar amargurado com a partida de Andrômeda, a prima favorita, a única pessoa que o compreendia, a única com quem você tinha alguma afinidade, enquanto que eu era apenas uma cópia mal acabada sua, uma miniatura dos Black.

Existem coisas piores que o ódio declarado, e o seu desprezo por mim foi apenas um dos vários motivos que nos afastou.

E em contrapartida, eu o odiava pelo seu desdém, pela minha incapacidade de ser semelhante a você.

Quando toda a família foi reunida na sala da tapeçaria e mamãe queimou o nome de Andrômeda, eu ouvi Bellatrix dizer que logo as coisas iriam mudar porque nós, bruxos de sangue-puro, iríamos ter todo o poder e respeito possíveis e imagináveis; e que nenhum mestiço ou sangue-ruim iria macular o nome de famílias nobres e respeitáveis como a nossa, e que nunca precisaríamos nos esconder dos trouxas como se fôssemos criminosos, porque eles teriam mais, muito mais a temer.

Foi naquela noite que eu ouvi pela primeira vez ser mencionada a pessoa do Lorde das Trevas. Eram conversas sussurradas, com uma aura de medo e reverência em tudo o que dizia respeito àquela pessoa. Ninguém dizia o seu nome, apesar de alguns o saberem.

Era como se ele fosse algum tipo de entidade divina e dizer o seu nome seria como profaná-lo.

E eu tinha apenas onze anos. Não estou querendo justificar as minhas ações, alegando dizer que era jovem demais para compreender. Crianças sabem muito bem o que é certo e o que é errado. Ou ao menos sabem o que é mais agradável aos seus interesses. Para mim era muito mais interessante seguir aquele caminho, do que ir contra o que esperavam de mim. Era _confortável._ E eu não queria ser um proscrito como você ou Andrômeda.

Todas as vezes em que Bellatrix, já uma Lestrange, ia para Grimmauld Place, eu a bombardeava com as mais diversas perguntas a respeito do Lorde das Trevas. Eu sabia que era recíproco, nós nunca havíamos tido muitas afinidades. Bella dizia que eu era muito parecido com Narcisa: um fraco mimado, que sempre viveu na sombra de nossos pais. Podia até mesmo ser verdade, mas ela não deixou de se deliciar quando eu mostrei real interesse com a _causa _do Lorde.

Era estranho o modo como ela idolatrava o Mestre. E a sua voz rouca assumia um tom enlevado e ao mesmo tempo... lascivo. Era quase assustador. Ela afirmava que só ele seria capaz de nos trazer toda a dignidade a que tínhamos direito.

_Poder._

Ele nos traria poder e glórias inimagináveis. Seus olhos cor de gelo cintilavam de maneira voraz, a mão direita afagava cuidadosamente o antebraço esquerdo. Bellatrix acariciava com palavras a figura do Lorde Negro, com a mesma fascinação que um elfo doméstico dedica a seu dono.

E aquilo acabou por me contagiar, a ponto de me fazer caminhar alegremente para o serviço das trevas.

**II**

_**Simply nothing more to give  
**__Simplesmente nada mais a dar  
__**There is nothing more for me  
**__Não há nada mais para mim  
__**Need the end to set me free  
**__Preciso do fim para me libertar_

Kreacher acaba de me explicar a maneira como posso entrar na caverna. Sangue mágico, o mais puro e perfeito possível e, não fosse a minha ansiedade, eu seria capaz de rir com a perspectiva de que justamente o meu sangue puro seria a chave de entrada para um dos mais profundos segredos do Lorde das Trevas.

O elfo parece assombrado com o que estamos fazendo, mas ele não tem nem mesmo a vaga idéia do que eu estou prestes a fazer, minhas reais intenções. O murmúrio dele, resmungando o quanto a sua Senhora, minha mãe, ficará preocupada com a minha ausência, ecoa na escuridão lúgubre da caverna.

Assim que meu sangue quente tocou a rocha fria e escura, uma passagem em arco abriu-se, revelando uma câmara ainda maior, repleta de escuridão.

-Por aqui, mestre Regulus.

-Então é aqui, Kreacher? – Minha voz não é mais do que um sussurro, uma sensação estranha de que estamos sendo vigiados me deixando ainda mais alerta.

O elfo apenas assentiu, o seu corpo pequeno e frágil sendo tomado por espasmos. Sinto um arrepio percorrer a minha espinha, quando vejo, ao longe, uma fantasmagórica luz verde emergindo do meio do lago que existe dentro desta caverna. E aquilo me parece tão terrível quanto as inúmeras maldições da morte que lancei em nome do Lorde das Trevas.

-Tem um barco, mestre Regulus. E o mestre deve subir nesse barco para chegar ao outro lado. Foi assim que o Lorde das Trevas fez, oh sim, e ele levou Kreacher para a ilha no meio do lago. Kreacher pode fazer tudo por mestre Regulus, e o mestre não precisará se arriscar...

Eu poderia fazer exatamente isso o que Kreacher sugeriu: utilizar os seus serviços, sua própria magia para que eu fosse poupado. Mas até quando? Até quando o Lorde Negro me deixaria isento de minha traição? Não sei o quanto ele é prepotente em achar que ninguém iria descobrir o seu segredo. Não sei quanto tempo ele demoraria a descobrir que eu sei sobre suas horcruxes e que havia tomado providências para destruir, ao menos, uma delas.

Não, eu sei o que devo e que vou fazer. Custe o que custar.

Quando rejeito a sugestão de Kreacher, ele apenas arregala os olhos, choramingando baixinho. Mas ele tem de me obedecer, mesmo que isso vá contra a sua própria vontade.

E é totalmente contra os seus desejos que o elfo convoca o barco, assim como o Lorde Negro fez da outra vez, quando o levara consigo.

Novo arrepio percorrendo o meu corpo e agora tenho a certeza de que não estamos verdadeiramente sozinhos neste lugar. Dirigindo a luz da minha varinha para as águas escuras daquele estranho lago, sou capaz de ver rostos, vários rostos. Frios, pálidos, em decomposição. Todos mortos.

_Inferis._

Criaturas que foram escravizadas após sua morte, para servir eternamente ao Lorde das Trevas. Engraçado que isso não é muito diferente do que nós, os orgulhosos Comensais da Morte, somos. Criaturas sem vida, sem humanidade, apenas seguindo as ordens de um bruxo maníaco e prepotente.

Apenas meros peões em um jogo de dominação.

"_Uma corja de bajuladores e falsos"_, era o que você costumava dizer. _"E você é igual a eles, Regulus, apenas mais um peão no joguinho de ilusões que eles constroem. Apenas um peão que será usado e descartado com a mesma rapidez. Porque só o que importa é o nome que você carrega. Nada mais. E o que você fará quando for posto em xeque, Pequeno Rei? O que você fará?"_

**III**

_**Things are not what they used to be  
**__As coisas não são o que parecem  
__**Missing one inside of me  
**__Perdido dentro de mim  
__**Deathly lost this can't be real  
**__Mortalmente perdido, isto não pode ser real _

O inverno de 1976 fora particularmente rigoroso. Todas as lareiras da casa eram acesas e feitiços de aquecimento nos protegiam do tempo gélido, mantendo-nos a salvo em nossa _bolha mágica_.

Grimmauld Place, naquele fim-de-tarde, estava em agitação: era a véspera de Natal e, como sempre, nós hospedaríamos os nossos familiares para as costumeiras comemorações.

Como tudo parece nítido agora!

Quase sou capaz de rever os flocos de neve rodopiando através das janelas amplas, de aspirar o cheiro dos assados insinuando-se lentamente por todos os cômodos, de sentir o estranho vazio que crescia dentro de mim, mesmo que eu não sentisse aquilo em sua totalidade.

O vazio sucede o êxtase, a alegria é o ópio do ignorante.

E eu, tão estúpido e tão feliz, sentia-me empolgado simplesmente por fazer parte daquela família, daquele ar tão nobre e importante.

Durante anos sem fim eu observara, emudecido e maravilhado, a história de meus ancestrais ser contada através da tapeçaria de nossa família. Aquilo era muito mais que uma simples árvore genealógica, era uma forma de nos lembrar constantemente quem somos, o nosso lugar no mundo. A doutrina do _Toujours Pur_ estava impressa em cada linha dourada que nos ligava intrinsecamente.

Quando criança, como um tolo romântico que observa as estrelas e compõe as mais estúpidas árias sem sentido, eu costumava passar horas e horas decorando nomes e datas e imaginando cada detalhe da saga de nossa família.

Enquanto mamãe cuidava para que todas as minúcias da ceia ultrapassassem os limites da perfeição, eu havia me trancado na sala da tapeçaria – algo que já havia se tornado um costume para mim.

_Mas__ tudo não passava de uma ilusão - _como tantas vezes você me dissera. Nós não éramos especiais, tampouco perfeitos. Apenas estrelas pálidas, mortas, que se apegavam a cada mínima chance de engrandecer a sua decadente importância.

Será que você ainda se lembra disso, Sirius? Será que em algum momento você se recordará de mim, das poucas conversas que tivemos? Será que você foi capaz de enxergar, em mim, algo além do que você odiava em todos os outros?

"Mamãe estava à sua procura", eu dissera a você, quando senti seu olhar nebuloso sobre mim. Nunca soube como me aproximar, nunca pensei que necessitasse tanto daquela proximidade. No fundo, eu apenas queria que você me notasse, que fosse meu protetor, que me guiasse naquele mundo estranho.

"O que a 'bruxa' quer de mim?"

Desprezo? Repugnância?

Eu gostaria de ter compreendido o que você sentia naquela época. Mas tudo o que eu fui capaz de ver, era alguém que não tinha motivos para se revoltar. Acreditei, como todos os outros, que você só queria chamar a atenção.

"Titio Cygnus está para chegar junto com nossa tia. Assim como os Rosier, os Malfoy e os Lestrange..."

"E eu com isso?"

"Sirius..."

"Eu estou cansado de todo esse lixo, dessa podridão. Eu sinto nojo desse lugar, dessas pessoas".

_De mim também_, eu quase ouvi as palavras não ditas, porque eu estava incluído naquilo que você tanto repudiava.

Na hora, eu não fui capaz de compreender o sentido completo das suas palavras, o porquê de seu olhar carregar aquela indefinível tristeza e revolta e furor. Você era um enigma para mim, Sirius, sempre será assim.

E então olhei para você, e eu nunca pensei que você pudesse parecer tão amargurado. Você é o meu irmão, o único irmão que possuo e, no entanto, somente o sangue não nos tornara cúmplices.

"Como você consegue ser tão... _estúpido, _tão idiota, Regulus?"

As suas palavras foram tão doloridas quanto uma _cruciatus_. Era comum que você me tratasse com indiferença, que ignorasse por completo a minha existência, por isso qualquer palavra vinda de você – mesmo que isso não chegasse a ser necessariamente algo tão grave – acabava por me afetar. Eu busquei alguma resposta, tentei manter uma postura arrogante, mas o choque e indignação só me fizeram gaguejar algo incompreensível, enquanto você me encarava com algo que me parecia decepção.

E eu me senti pequeno e débil. Um _fraco_ que dependia absurdamente de algo que não passava de uma fantasia. Aquém das expectativas de meus pais, das minhas próprias expectativas.

Naquela noite você partira para nunca mais voltar. Assim como Andrômeda, você escolhera o seu destino e este não estava escrito nas estrelas.

**IV**

_**Cannot stand this hell I feel  
**__Não posso suportar este inferno que sinto  
__**Emptiness is filling me to the point of agony  
**__O vazio me preenche ao ponto da agonia  
__**Growing darkness taking dawn  
**__As trevas crescem tomando a aurora  
__**I was me, but now he's gone  
**__Eu fui eu, mas agora ele já foi_

Para ser um Comensal da Morte, um bruxo não precisa apenas demonstrar ter aversão a trouxas e sangues-ruins. É preciso ter habilidades, audácia, falta de escrúpulos. Moral não é uma qualidade atribuída aos que estão comprometidos sob o símbolo da Marca Negra. E somente o meu bom nome não foi o bastante para que eu fosse marcado a ferro e fogo, para que brilhasse a enegrecida caveira, tendo como língua uma serpente de aspecto voraz.

Eu era um Black e como tal, havia sido criado para ser perfeito em tudo o que eu fizesse.

Foi Bellatrix quem me levou à presença do Lorde Negro pela primeira vez. Não fiquei surpreso em saber que ela era totalmente leal ao mestre e muito menos com o que ela era capaz de fazer em nome dele. Eu sentia até uma certa satisfação em saber que ela era respeitada dentro do círculo mais íntimo do Lorde e que havia até mesmo alguns que a temiam.

Ah, eu ainda hoje não sou capaz de descrever o quanto eu estava empolgado com aquilo tudo. Um adolescente de dezesseis anos, com vontade de provar que era mais que a sombra imperfeita do irmão mais velho que havia emporcalhado o nome da família... sim, eu queria mostrar que era um legítimo Black, que faria de tudo para honrar o lema de minha casa, o _Toujours Pur_ que eu aprendera a respeitar.

Eu queria provar a mim mesmo que não era um _covarde._

Como ainda não havia sido admitido entre os Comensais, eu não podia saber a localização do refúgio do Lorde das Trevas. Vendado e sem a minha varinha, eu fui levado para o covil do Lorde Negro. Obviamente, a minha memória poderia ser alterada após isso e a localização do esconderijo ficaria perdida para sempre dentro de minha mente, mas havia muito mais naquele estranho ritual: era como se quisessem me provar que, ante o poder que eu estava prestes a conhecer, eu fosse um _nada_.

A sala pouco iluminada, o rumorejar de vestes esvoaçando... eu não fazia a mais vaga idéia do que estava prestes a encontrar. O círculo de bruxos mascarados permanecia silencioso. _Lúgubre._ Como num sonho, o mais bizarro e fantasioso sonho, eu me sentia o herói que parte em busca de sua iluminação, do despertar de sua alma imortal. A utopia de nosso tempo era a busca pela pureza, e eu estava prestes a vender a minha alma para chegar àquela perfeição.

"Diga-me Black, você tem interesse em se juntar aos Comensais da Morte?"

A voz sussurrou suavemente e era quase como se eu pudesse enxergar uma trilha sinuosa formando-se diante de meus pés. A víbora encontrara a sua presa, encantando-a com sua canção macabra.

Iludido, eu tinha a convicção de que estava diante da solução para tudo. Decerto eu sabia em que estava me envolvendo e tudo o que parecia oposto ao que você dizia, eu abraçava com a crença cega de estar fazendo o que era _certo._

"Sim, _meu Lorde_"

Aos dezesseis anos de idade, você saíra de casa em busca da sua tão ansiada liberdade. Você tinha fome de viver e experimentar tudo o que era tão adverso do sangue que circulava em nossas veias. Você lutava pela vida, para preservar aquilo que tanto amava.

Aos dezesseis anos de idade, eu assinara a minha condenação e caminhava em direção à morte, sendo marcado como o seu serviçal.

As peças moviam-se naquele jogo sem sentido e eu me vi percorrendo um caminho sem volta.

Engraçado como as coisas acontecem, não?

**V**

_**No one but me can save myself, but it's too late.  
**__Ninguém além de mim pode me salvar, mas é tarde  
__**now I can't think, think why I should even try.  
**__Agora não posso pensar por que eu deveria ao menos tentar_

Dias e meses e eternidades. Eu havia perdido a minha inocência quando acreditei que iria mudar o mundo, quando acreditei que o sangue derramado não era em vão, que aquilo seria uma forma de purificar o nosso mundo.

Talvez fosse soberba ou então - como você certamente diria - a maior burrice do mundo. Eu não era um herói, apenas um títere, um meio para que alguém mais forte alcançasse o que queria.

Mas as noites que passei em claro, os pesadelos...

Na minha ânsia por provar que eu era realmente digno do nome que carregava, de pertencer à Sonserina, eu me enredara tão profundamente nas Artes das Trevas, que nem mesmo consigo imaginar como poderia viver de outra forma.

Eu nunca fui excepcionalmente bonito ou inteligente, não havia feito nada que merecesse mérito. Contudo, em meio a todo aquele horror pela busca do inatingível, eu tentava alcançar apenas a aprovação dos outros: queria trazer orgulho aos nossos pais, queria provar ser tão capaz quanto qualquer Comensal da Morte, queria que meu Mestre visse que eu honrava a marca que queima em meu antebraço.

E a cada dia crescia a certeza de que havia algo tremendamente errado. Não havia glória nenhuma. Era apenas batalha e dor e sangue, tanto sangue em minhas mãos, tantas mortes que eu presenciara e causara. Eu me sentia aterrorizado ante aquilo tudo, queria fazer parar; mas não por uma razão nobre, não porque eu me importasse com os outros: eu queria recuperar a minha paz de espírito, queria salvar o resto de dignidade – se é que possuí isso em algum momento – que ainda me restava.

Eu queria me sentir puro novamente.

Contudo, não foi realmente difícil descobrir sobre as horcruxes – razão máxima para que eu esteja aqui. Os discursos do Mestre sobre a imortalidade e invencibilidade, não eram meramente uma forma figurativa de mostrar a sua superioridade. Ele mutilara sua alma da forma mais absurda, almejando algo que até a mim parece repulsivo.

E a cada encontro com o meu mestre, o meu medo crescia de maneira exponencial. Cada pensamento era perigoso, e a minha incapacidade e falta de talento me deixavam mais apavorado. Como se cada mínimo gesto, olhar, pensamento, como se o simples ato de respirar denunciasse a minha traição: eu descobrira o segredo que movia os planos do Lorde das Trevas, eu sabia o que motivava a sua obsessão. Aquela guerra não teria fim, não enquanto ele não dominasse todos – fossem bruxos ou trouxas. Era a busca pelo poder absoluto e o Lorde não estava disposto a dividir nada com os seus "aliados".

É inútil tentar explicar as razões que me levaram a estar aqui, nesta caverna, relembrando todas essas coisas, Sirius. Mesmo sabendo que você nunca irá conhecer estes fatos, eu me apego debilmente a cada lembrança sua como forma de me sentir um pouquinho mais forte.

Ao menos desta vez, quero provar que posso fazer algo realmente útil: mesmo que ninguém acabe sabendo disso.

Minha consciência está tranqüila, é isso o que importa.

**Epílogo**

_**Yesterday seems as though it never existed  
**__O ontem parece que nunca existiu  
__**Death greets me warm,  
**__A morte me acolhe carinhosamente agora  
__**now I will just say goodbye  
**__Eu irei apenas dizer adeus_

Foi tarde demais quando notei que o meu caminho só me levaria à escuridão.

Essa certeza é ainda mais evidente a cada gole que Kreasher força por entre meus lábios partidos.

Tudo parece irreal: o murmúrio vago das pequenas ondas que o lago forma, o arranhar grotesco da taça de prata na bacia de pedra e, então, caio vertiginosamente em um abismo sem fundo, sem esperanças, sem luz.

Eu posso sentir as ondas de magia negra, tão fortes e tão intensas, como se fossem visíveis aos meus olhos. Uma vez tendo nascido no seio da família Black, é inevitável não reconhecer os traços que este tipo de magia deixa; não reconhecer os traços de sua própria essência negra.

Não importa o caminho que escolhemos, ele sempre nos leva ao mesmo destino.

A dor que supera todas as dores, porque não é somente física, é moral. É a agonia de encarar os meus pesadelos, os terrores mais secretos, todas as atrocidades que cometi por causa da minha fraqueza.

Gostaria de ter sido tão forte e leal às minhas crenças quanto você, Sirius. Eu realmente gostaria.

O breve instante de lucidez foi tão somente para ordenar que o elfo trocasse os medalhões. A consciência retornou a mergulhar no medo, e com ela sinto o meu corpo ser arrastado para o fundo do lago.

As estrelas também morrem.

Tudo tem que terminar um dia.

Tudo tem que findar e esmorecer e perder o brilho até que voltemos a ser o que éramos no princípio, até que reste somente a escuridão.


End file.
